


As Long As It's You

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angsy with good ending, Charles needs a hug, Grooming, I regret doing this a bit, M/M, Rape, Smut, Toppat Charles, Toppat Ellie, Toppat Henry, Toppat trio, charles is not ok, charles snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: You know that feeling when something is wrong?Yet you ignore that feeling only for it to grew stronger?That is what Henry felt,something was wrong about Charles and it was too late for him to realize he had found something too dangerous to forget.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Hubert Galeforce, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	As Long As It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at this,so sorry if i illustrated some parts wrong. <3

Charles Calvin

The man who's smile is the brightest amongst all of them,the one who brings joyous and relaxing aura around him that gently affects everyone near his very godly presence.

The energetic pilot,that was ranked for special missions at such a young age,but still has his optimism and youthfulness.

The pilot that knows when to take things seriously,with a pistol in hand,he can change from a cheerful teen to a serious,determined and aware soldier he really is.

The one that puts others before himself,if he has allies he will try his best to support and assist them,always asking them if they are alright even though he was the most injured among them.

The Man that as long as you aren't a bad guy,he can never be angry at you...literally,but mostly pouts at you and maybe leave,it is best to keep him some alone time if that happens,though no one know how he deals with his 'anger',it works so why bother?

The one that always spends time for his friends,and willing to risk everything for them,and a good friend that will always be there or give time for you if you have problems,he can stay there and let you talk it out,let him stay there and try his weirdly good attempt to cheer you up as he blabbers about anything and everything,but will leave you and give you time if he can see for himself that that is what you really wants.(Mostly for Henry and Ellie)

The same man which states his rank in a...confident-like way,but not using it to brag or have any perks from it.

The man who looks childish,which he is,but really smart,though do not ask him about his plans,cause if you do he will answer you with his 'perfect plan',crashing his helicopter.

And the same man who is never NEVER seen without his iconic red headphones,he never take it off,most of the time its on head like how they should be(duh),or sometimes(and every night)in his neck,pressing on them if he was being stressed or scared.

This...

The man in front of him.

It wasn't his Charles...err the man he Charles...urghhhh the Charles he knew.

This Charles wasn't the man he knew.

It just happened all of sudden,and the changes were small and subtle,but there nonetheless,and it seems that only Henry can spot them because of his trained eye(trained by looking at Charles a little too much).

He even asked Ellie about it,but she just shrugged her shoulders and replied with a "maybe its just your imagination,Henry".

But rather than ignoring them,he started investigating since then.

Cause after all,everything that you thought was just a figment of your imagination may just be a foreshadowed danger.

So here he was,in front of a board he 'had',on his side pins and red threads,ready to investigate cause after all.

There's only one truth!!!(Obviously very original)

And after a month,he had a few big details that he may be right about his theory about Charles,and that he seems more weird than normal.

Throughout the days,he flinches easily it always happen when someone calls out to him.

He also spend a more than usual amount of time with Henry and Ellie,sure they were best friends(Henry might want more than that),and that Henry might be a little too happy about it,but he always spend some of his time in his other friends on the government,but sometimes he downright ignore them.

Henry tried an experiment,he tried all the tricks he can to surprise Charles,but not even a single movement of shock was done and he just smiles at Henry,saying 'I undergo practise so i can be prepared on any situation Henry,and that also mean that surprise attacks and dirty tricks,are just a sad and futile attempt for me'....he could have said that before he did his 57th attempt of surprise(he counted them himself).

So with the board,he pinned a paper with written words of,"Not easily surprised".

The second thing he noticed weird about Charles was that he became,more nervous than usual,like when he flinches,if someone talked to him that isn't Henry nor Ellie,he fidgets his fingers,his eyes darting everywhere but to the one he is holding a conversation with,and he usually sweat a lot those times.

So he put another paper written in "easily nervous" this time,only to stop mid way on putting it,now that he think about it.

Charles really isn't someone to be easily nervous,i mean the first time they met,Charles talked to him normally,for god's sake!,Charles was a military pilot and of course he knew that Henry was a thief,a good and quite known one for that,not to brag or anything.

And when he met Ellie,it was the same,like the way he talked to Henry the first time,no sign of fear or nervousness in his eyes,but Ellie is someone he doesn't know,doesn't have files for her,AND SHE WAS IN THE WALL FOR A REASON,but noooo Charles just flashed her that too bright for Henry's own good smile and invited her on the chopper,not even thinking if they were spies,they can just hijack the plane with no effort whatsoever,and back up can't arrive quickly for him.

So easily nervous wasn't one of them.

Henry groaned as he sat next to Ellie in the cafeteria,coffee in hand with smoke raising up on the coffee.

He took a sip ignoring the fact that is was too hot and being numb to the numbness of his tongue.

"Whats wrong with you today?" Ellie asked,dropping her plate gently on the table.

'Trying to find something,but i can't,i can't think of a way on how to find it',Henry just unconsciously signed,not knowing that he just signed nonsense and grammatically wrong in his standards.

"Can i help?" Ellie asked,Henry just shook his head 'no'.

Look at how messed up he is,he doesn't want Ellie to be like him too,just because of wanting to find what is wrong about Charles,but what if HE is wrong?,that its just a simple stress problem,he does have some mood swings from time to time,and that end after a few days,and that he is just being paranoid,that he really is just imagining it,and all of those clues were really just illusions his mind created?.

No,he won't drag Ellie in this mess,Ellie shrugged replying with a "suit yourself",before taking a bite on her pancakes.

It looks delicious,the way the syrup slowly dropped themselves to the plate,the way it splashed on the hard kitchenware as it painted everything around it orange.

The way the blue berries rose majestically to the top,but standing his ground a he awaits his pending doom as the god called fork destroyed his castle pieces by pieces.

He banged his head on the table,but not before taking a sip on his coffee,might as well stay there for a while.

Ellie just eyed him,before taking another bite of her pancakes,you know what,maybe he will eat,he might just be hungry.

After they finished,Charles greeted them,with a bowl of yellow rice with him as he sat in front of them.

The way the rice screamed as they try to ran away,right now they were under attack by the most dangerous air force ever,they call themselves the spoon.

Some were mourning about here lost loves,some already accepting their doom as they were traveled by the spoon to a dark pit that resembles their death,but not before suffering a painful agony as their body was grinded by the opening and closing of the walls around them.

He really need to sleep.

"Hey Charles" Ellie called,and Charles replied with a hmm.

"You have,this thing on near your lips,what's that?" Ellie asked pointing on her own lips.

Charles raised an eyebrow,before swiping his thumb were Ellie pointed,Charles felt them on his thumb,inspecting it,but quickly flushed red,swiping it on his pants and running his arm on his lips hurriedly.

"I-it m-must have be-en uhhh cream?,y-yes,Cream,i had something earlier...that has white cream on it" Charles flushed more red after that,but both Henry and Ellie were confused in completely different reasons.

Ellie was confused on with such a response with a simple cream,and why is he so sweaty and so red over said cream?

Henry was confused on the emotions Charles' eyes were showing something he is able to read by training(training by eyeing Charles a little too much),it showed Sadness,anger,frustration,embarrassment and fear.

Wait what?

It just doesn't make sense,Sadness and fear?,why would he feel them,the anger and frustration might be because of Ellie,because she likes to keep rubbing it on his face a little too much.

But Charles usually laughs along,and always does when the topic is always mentioned,while scratching his back,and with the glint of nervousness,Charles right now doesn't show nervousness,but the other four instead.

Now in his room,he pinned three papers,one named "Sticky white substance" with the others that were connected through the red thread named "milk?" And "cream?".

Why are you like this Charles?

This is more than just his imagination,the way Ellie's face turned to confusion earlier says just that.

But it seemed that the clue was vital,yet not really having a connection on his investigation,but he still felt like keeping it,maybe the next clue will connect it.

What are you hiding?

He decided to ask some of Charles' other friends,but whenever he come close they become like Charles was currently acting.

After all they have done for them...

He sighed,before someone tapped his shoulders,he looked and he saw Rupert.

"What are you doing,you seem tired?" Rupert asked,so they talked after they find a seat.

And he didn't realize how much Rupert knew about Charles,and he forgot that Rupert was always with Charles whenever they fly for an important mission.

He learned that Charles started by the age of 16,and was recommended by General himself though he was just starting when Charles was already a novice pilot.

And that it was a known fact that the General is biased when it comes to Charles,though some were quite jealous of it,they all know why the General like him so much,after all if they were the General,they would bias Charles too,hell he even let Charles crash three of the planes when Charles decided to "love the idea" of crashing.

Charles' parents died in an accident,and he was working in a cafe as a sideline when they met,Charles was really friendly and respected the General during those times,and eventually Charles said about his love for flying,how he never experienced how to be on the skies,but sure that he will love it,so the General asked him about the offer of being their pilot and of course,Charles accepted.

So with a thank you and goodbye,he left Rupert,who also left to have a minute snuggle with his Dave.

He had a theory,and he pinned the paper to the middle of the board,it says "wanting to distance himself from the army".

It wasn't really proven,but now that he thinks about it,it does makes sense,the way he stuttered must have been his nervousness because he really wanted to stay away from them but really can't,since his life was already with the army.

How he was best friends with two criminals,and obviously that sounded quite bad for others since there are a lot of people who he can befriend but chose them two.

And with his "connections" he know that Charles isn't secretly joining the Toppats,or even planning to think about it.

So he rested the case there.

Or so he thought.

The next month,Charles are with the two,talking their heart's off when.

"Uhh,excuse me guys" They all looked behind them,and saw the General.

"Can i borrow Charlie here for the whole day?" The general said,they raised there eyebrows,but nodded nonetheless.

General nodded and turned around,Charles following him,when Charles moved his hand in a weird way,and when Henry examined it,it was Sign Language?.

It was rusty but sign language nonetheless,and he said.

Helm.

Helm?

Oh well,maybe Charles was just fidgeting a little too much this time.

The next day Charles showed up,with bags under his eyes,obviously worn out,and walking limp-y.

It was Charles' turn to bang his head on the table and groan.

Ellie snickered,elbowing Henry and whispered "he is acting a lot like this few days",which he just rolled his eyes at.

But that also meant that Ellie knew that Charles was really not being himself.

"What happened to you,you're a mess" Ellie stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"G-general was a little too hard on me last night" He said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

He immediately flashed red,and Henry saw on those eyes of his the emotions Charles was having before.

"O-on,training t-that is" Charles said,before banging his head on the table with a groan...de ja vu.

But they knew that that is what he meant,and he knows that,why would he put in too much details though?

But apparently Charles managed to sleep on the cafeteria,and Ellie can't hold back a laugh that time.

Henry walked and walked,not noticing and was too busy having his mind on the clouds(or Charles)about to people he passed through giving glances about him,some were fear and some were foreign.

That is until he bumped unto someone and he fell on his butt with a 'oomf'

The other sounded really scared,and surprised,muttering sorry's and are you okay?.

The guy reached his hand out,and Henry took it,giving him a small push on the arm as he stand up.

He looked to see that it was Dave,face contorted with worry."Are you okay?,not hurt or anything?,maybe i should take you in the medic?" He spoke hurried.

Henry gave a small smile,signing 'don't,don't worry about it,i'm fine,i just didn't see you there since i was thinking about something'.

Dave was about to say something when Rupert cut him off and tapped Henry's shoulder a little too strong.

"Yo,Hens what's up?" Rupert said,Henry glared at him angrily,and Rupert just laughed it off,knowing how nicknames make Henry agitated...he obviously does it on purpose.

'Just thinking about something' he signed,and Rupert mouthed an Oh.

"Have you seen Charles?,his been a little too avoiding the last few days,hell weeks even,i really just want to see im something's wrong" Rupert suddenly asked,and Henry mentally smiled,knowing that he really is right about Charles.

'I carried him to his room,he fell asleep on the cafeteria table,the General must have been training him a little too much yesterday' Henry signed,and Rupert's face contorted to confusion.

"What do you mean?,i have been trying to find the guy since yesterday,never saw him once,and before you ask,yes i checked every training field" Now it was Henry's turn for his face to show confusion.

'But,Charles said he practised yesterday...General even showed up to ask us that he will train yesterday,and was borrowing him from us that whole day' Henry signed.

"Nope,never seen him,and i also had Dave camp the drop off area,and no sign of Charles and General dropping there so them being on the skies isn't valid...besides Charles was an expert pilot already,we all know that,there is no he is practising flight lessons" Rupert said.

"I-i saw Charles yesterday" Dave suddenly spoke,and all attention of the two was focused on him.

"So i was going to my med team,when i saw Charles and the General,General invited Charles to a room,when i asked my team,they said it was General's room,Charles looked a little worried so i thought they were talking about something important and private." Dave stated.

"Ah i see,tell me when Charles woke up okay,bye Hens" He said dragging Dave,and was asked by a why? from Dave,"I haven't thanked you yet from yesterday" he simply replied,before taking a turn and was gone on Henry's vision.

Henry glared once again to Rupert,but his full attention was with Dave so he didn't see.

"Ah your Here,i was...looking every where for you" Ellie said,sweat in her face,panting.

Before he could even ask why though,he was grabbed by the arm and was dragged to his room and was stopped on the front of his board.

"You were investigating Charles?" Ellie said,Henry tried an excuse,but he just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmmp,love CAN make you do desperate actions" Henry glared at her for two things.

One for calling him desperate 

Two for how she just stated the fact that he sees Charles more than a friend,was he that obvious?

So yeah,both his eyes,his two eyes glares at her for those reasons.

"Just realized that if i took some of this "clues",and used them without contexts,it seems quite lewd don't you think?" Ellie asked.Henry raised an eyebrow

"Like this sticky substance can be identified as cum,and this "general was a little too hard on me last night"(shits long she mumbled),sounds like that one cursed joke we heard that Galeforce and Charles are fucking,because of they mostly do "private talks" in General's room"  
Ellie stated.

Henry's eyes opened wide,to wide that he has a slight headache.

He immediately and literally swiped them all of with his arms.

He put papers by papers,those he just hurriedly wrote,connected them through his red thread.

"How Galeforce recruited Charles himself"

"How Galeforce is biased to Charles"

"How selfless Galeforce is to Charles"

"How Galeforce asked for a whole day with Charles,and Charles looked scared,and hurriedly signed help"

"How they used practise as an excuse"

"How the next day he returned sleepy,and limp"

"Cum on his cheeks,after visiting the General"

"How he became distant to the army".

He put them all on the side,his heart beating fast and erratic,he heard Ellie gasped.

"Signs of Grooming" he put on the middle,and connected the others with it.

Henry sat,on the floor,eyes wide.

It was all so clear,all so obvious,and it was in his fucking face the whole time.

"H-henry,What's grooming?,isn't that like,cleaning pets or something?" Ellie asked,eyes not taking themselves on the board.

Henry nodded.

'Yes it does,but is also means that" he took a deep breath.

'Grooming is when someone builds a relationship, trust and emotional connection with a child or young person in this case Charles,so they can manipulate, exploit and abuse them.' Ellie's eyes opened wide.

"S-so your saying Charles..really is being...by Galeforce?" Henry nodded,mind still not ready to accept the fact.

"W-what should we do,break in and stop them?" Henry shook his head no.

'Prepare to execute Plan T,if we do your plan,there is a high chance Charles will be exposed to everyone,and obviously...that sounds horrible' Ellie gulped before nodding.

He sprinted to Charles' room,only to find him gone,tears fell on Henry's eyes,thinking if he was with that sick Galeforce once again.

"H-henry?" A voice so familiar called from his behind,and he immediately hugged Charles.

"Whats wrong?" Charles asked,hugging back.

'Where have you been?' Henry asked.

"Yeah...i'm with the G-general,earlier,i woke up here,but i remembered sleeping on a table,on the cafeteria?" Charles scratched his back.

Henry tried his best not to rage at the mere mention of that bitch.

'Yeah i carried you here' Henry signed.

"Really?,i'm sorry for the trouble i have done,i should have went straight to bed earlier" Charles apologized,Henry gently shook his head no.

'Its alright,honestly' Henry replied.

Charles smiled,"Thanks".

Henry smiled back,and his heart melted,right now,he can see Charles genuinely happy because of him,is it bad to wish that Charles could be this happy everytime around him?

But Henry sighed,he didn't just came here to check Charles.

He needs to know the truth,the only truth.

"C-Charles?" He asked,Charles raised a brow.

"Uhh,i have been thinking lately" Henry grab a hold of his other arm,before visibly gulping,how can he say this is the most gentle way possible?

"Tell me the truth,a-are you,being used by the General?" Charles' had his eyes wide open,completely unprepared for what Henry asked.

"W-what,o-of course i am,i am his personal pilot after all" Charles' lips showed a quivered smile.

"You know what i meant Charles"  
"Please,i was spying you from some time now,and it all lead to that path"  
"You are being used by Galeforce,right?"  
"For sexual purposes"

Charles is now visibly shaking,but tried to keep his composure and tried to stand properly.

"Th-thats,baloney,wh-y would you even think that,that G-general i-is us-using me like that" Charles stuttered,his eyes becoming wet as tears fell on his eyes.

Henry sighed,a teardrop fell on the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry Charles"

"F-for wh.....

Henry knocked him unconscious,Henry saw everything his eyes told him all he needed.

Charles woke up on a bed,it was comfortable yet not his bed,the ceilings were too plain,were was his plane stickers?

He looked around,realizing it wasn't his room,but someone else.

Someone opened the door in front of him,and he saw Henry there,visibly nervous about something he don't know.

"H-henry?,where are we?" Charles asked.

'Somewhere far away from him,somewhere he can never reach his dirty hands to you' He signed.

"Wh-why?" Charles suddenly felt crying once again,Henry knew,he finally knew the one secret he tried best to hide.

So why is Henry still in front of him?

"Henry,pl-please go,i-i can't..

Can't what?,he can't find any words,his eyes still flowed endlessly,the pain in heart hurts too much.

Henry though,didn't leave,instead Henry rushed to give him a tight hug.

"G-go away,Henry please,s-stay away from me," He tried to push Henry away,but Henry hugged tight and won't let go.

"PLEASE,go,i-i...please go y-you don't understand,i am too d-dirty can't you see,y-you found about it,you know about it,stay away from someone who was so oblivious and stupid that he fell into a trap,someone blinded by his desires that it backfired"

"I-i'm already,messed up and broken okay,and i-i can't...my...my...my b-body was used to it,used to his gentle touches and hot breaths on my neck,used to receive dirty talks and punishment everytime,a-and my body like it,they want it,h-his intentions actually made me hard Henry,i tr-tried to fight it but i-i can't,i want it to stop but don't want to as well,t-the only thing i am good at anymore is being his toy,h-his...slut"

"So,be gone Henry,i am useless to you"

"N-NO,DON'T YOU THINK DARE THINK THAT,YOU ARE MUCH,MUCH MORE THAN YOU CREDIT YOURSELF,Y-you're...the sweetest person i know,you...you are the most lovable person i could think of,even now,you are the kindest of them all,you never deserved what he did to you,it wasn't your fault,it was his,he is the bad guy here,and you never done wrong,so please Charles,don't put the blame on yourself"

"Cause you're Charles,the best man with the greatest plans,remember?" 

Charles cried and cried,Henry's shirt is wet but he didn't mind.

"P-please let me go,i might never want you to ever leave me"

"I'm okay with it,i don't ever want you to leave me"

"H-how did i deserve someone like you,Henry?"

"Because you are yourself,Charles"

They sat on the bed,Charles covered in blankets as he explained everything.

It happened after he became a novice pilot,The General invited him to his room to celebrate,Charles being 17 by the time,didn't knew the drink was in reality beer.

And they started it when he was drunk.

He remembered everything the next day,but sadly he slept on the General's room,and he was awake already.

That was his second time.

Charles,though it hurts him,stayed and let the General do everything he wanted with him,as he seemed to be in debts because of what the General had done for him.

Charles grew anxious then,he thinks that the others have been seeing,hearing or realized what they have been doing,so he tried to avoid them every way he can,since their eyes just feel like he was being judged and that he can't breath.

The special escort pilot was just an excuse,so they can have more "time" together than they already have,even doing in between flights,of course with autopilot on.

That was until Henry came,Rupert was with them that time so Charles felt...the good type of safe.

Henry was just,normal,the way he listened to Charles without even having a thought of why?.

Charles felt happy because of it,the way Henry gave a small smile to him before he left,the way Henry trusted him with everything he does.

Sadly that moment was gone faster than he could ever want it to.

What is a mission?  
When the only person that you felt normal to talk to,the way he looked at you gave you the feeling of assurance and safety rather than anxiety was calling for your help,you didn't think twice,or asked how he knew your number,which you are happy for,and just went straight for him.

It didn't matter when he brought someone with him,the way they she looked at you with only confusion proved her to be trusted.

He was happy,happy because created two friends that he felt normal when his with them,and the fact that General didn't do it to for a whole month was just...he didn't know,no amount of words can express his emotions of pure relief and happiness.

Well that was until,Galeforce asked his again,those days was rougher and harder for Charles,especially when they did it for the whole day.

Tears fell om his eyes when Henry told him he is now faraway from that man,knowing that he can leave himself but don't have the mental strength to do so.

Henry smiled at him,though it turned to a frown after a split second.

"Ch-charles,there is two more things i gotta say"

"We,are in a secret Toppat's base,we made a deal with them before i changed their coordinates to the wall,all the upper or more important members of the clan knew and escaped,we made sure to make the escape pods be in dangerous or hidden places for them to be assumed dead,they agreed,though their part of the deal is that i became their leader,i can call them whenever i can and i will be placed as their leader immediately" Henry spoke,his throat hurt a little since it was the longest time he spoke.

"D-don't worry,i-i made sure that you are safe,i-i even made you our pilot if you want to,Ellie knows this and will be my Right Hand Lady." Henry was suddenly mumbling,scared to even think of what Charles would think of him from now own.

"Thanks" Charles said softly,giving Henry a hug as his eyes began to wet once again when he realized how much trouble Henry has made for him.

"A-and the last one" Henry sighed.

"I...uhh,lo-....i have..mmmm....I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU" Henry suddenly shouted,he slapped his his own mouth,knowing how loud he was.

"I-i had,a-and i'm fine if you say that you don't" Henry tapped his two pointer fingers together.

"I do too" Charles confessed,Henry blushed red.

"N-no,i-i cannot accept it if you felt indebted to me,i don't want to be like him"

"I also have feelings for you,and its not because i feel that and wanted to repay you,i-i love you because...i-i...i just do" Both of them when really red at this point,not looking at each other but with small smiles on their lips.

"So...wanna eat?" Henry suddenly asked,Charles has his eyes lit up as he looked at Henry.Charles nodded and Henry reached his hand out and Charles took it,Henry placing a Toppat on his head after they left the room.

They are now once again able to be back on track,they now have enough members and riches that they finally have a more upgraded airship since that is where they mostly live now.

Like promised,Henry was the Leader,Ellie was the Right Hand Lady,and Charles was the pilot.

It really was an unforgettable moment when Charles met Burt the first time,pure excitement radiated of him as he approached Burt and asked tons of questions,most regarding his headphones,and surprisingly Burt answered them all without showing annoyance.

Henry didn't have to tell Charles about his plans for Galeforce,no sir,he didn't need to know the special room he build only for the General,and obviously,he is excited to show it to that old man.

Ahh,how musical it will be in his ears,he really can't wait for long.

They have been officially dating ever since day one on being a toppat,Charles' tophat came late because Henry made it special,the designs were of pure gold,and it is lights and is foldable,it also was made with holes to fit Charles' headphones too,which is the same way how Burt's tophat is done.

They mostly kissed,and when it gets a little too hot,Henry kept on giving handjobs for Charles,though Henry obviously wants more but is scared to hurt Charles,he even asked Ellie about it,and was recommended to ask him about it first,so that is what he did.

They are now both fully naked on their bed,their kisses became needy but Henry stopped.

"Charles can I,put it in?,it's okay if you don't want to" But Charles giggled,he ran his thumb on Henry's face,before cupping his cheeks.

He gave Henry a smile.

"You can,i'm okay with it,i WANT you to do it"

"No matter what,i'll do whatever you want to me"

"As long as it's you"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my works disappeared again,and then the next,i was finished,charged my phone,and all was gone luckily i copied it.so yeah
> 
> We also have no electricity right now because a strong storm came,which isnt surprising.


End file.
